The Thought
by Flame of the Immortal
Summary: The Inu-gang have a band!
1. Band

_Authors note; InuYasha and Shippo are both full demons, Kagome and Sango are sisters and both are Mikos and Demon Slayers!!_

_Disclaimer; I don't own InuYasha or this song Nickelback owns the song so bug off!! _

_**The Thought **_

Prologue: Kagome Higurashi and her friends Miroku, Shippo, InuYasha and her sister Sango were... at first glance a normal group to teenagers but in fact the are a little know as of yet band called the Raiders. (I couldn't think of a good name OK!!!) But nobody at their school Shikon Academy knows who they are....yet

_**___-----____-----____------____------**_

Kagome sighed as she, her sister Sango and their friend Miroku walked into their school.

"Back here for another year!! Sango said "Hey that rhymed" then in a lower voice said maybe we can put that in a song!?!?" " Maybe" Miroku commented thoughtfully.. then SMACK and PERVERT!! were heard.

" Feh stupid Miroku will you ever learn" a new voice said. "Inuyasha!! Shippo!!" Kagome shouted

" Hey Kag's, Sang, Miroku" InuYasha said "come on lets go to class"

Later..

"Yahoo! school over now we can go to the re...Kagome started to shout but was cut off by Miroku. "Kagome you almost blew our cover!!!"

"Sorry guys I got excited" Kagome said sheepishly

" Its all right Kag's" Shippo said "no harm done"

" Come on guys lets go" shouted Sango who was already at the car

"Coming Sang!' shouted InuYasha

As they were driving home (They all live in the same house because their dads are close friends)

they heard the Radio announce say and now a called "If Today Was Your Last Day" by the Raiders!

They all stared at each other in amazement

_**InuYasha: **__My best friend gave me the best advice, he said each day's a gift and not a given right.__**Shippo & Miroku: **__Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind, and try to take the path less traveled by that first step you take is the longest ride.__**Kagome: **__If today was your last day, and tomorrow was too late, could say goodbye to yesterday?Would you, would you?Would you live each moment like your last?And leave old pictures in the past?Donate every dime you had?Would you, would you?If today was your last day?__**Sango: **__Against the grain should be your way of 's worth the price is always worth the second counts, cuz there's no second try.__**InuYasha & Miroku: **__So live it like you'll never live it 't take the free ride in your own you call those friends you never see?Reminisce old memories, would you forgive your enemies?__**Kagome & Sango: **__Would you find that one you're dreaming of?__**Shippo: **__Swear up and down to god above, that you'll finally for the love?if today was your last day?if today was your last day?__**All: **__Would you make up it up like mending a broken heart?You know, it's never too shoot for the stars, regardless of who you are?__**Sango: **__So, do whatever it takes, cuz you can't rewind a moment in this nothing stand in your way, cause when your hands are tied, __**Kagome: **__I'm there, I'm on your side.__**InuYasha& Shippo& Miroku: **__if today was your last day? _

"They played our song?!?!" Kagome said wide-eyed

"YEAH BABY!!!" InuYasha and Miroku shouted while Shippo cheered "COOL MAN!!!"

Sango looked at Kagome, Kagome looked at Sango and they both started screaming OH YAH !!!1

After a while Kagome said we're home lets go call are parents!! "To bad they're all on business trips" InuYasha said sourly "yeah too bad" Sango agreed as they go out of the car " O well lets go tell them anyway!" Kagome said cheer fully. She had always been good with their parents being gone for long periods of time.

END

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

KP13: I hope you like it !!

Kagome: I like it!!

KP13: I didn't ask you.... oh well!!!!

InuYasha: She scares me!

Kagome & KP13: SIT SIT SIT !!!

InuYasha: How did she sit m only Kagome can!?!?

KP13 Smugly: Look at your arm idiot!

InuYasha see rosary on arm: Damn it wench!!

KP13& Kagome: SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT

Shippo: This is going to go one for a while!! Bye!!


	2. Thinking

KP13: Here is the next chapter Yaah! Sorry about the delay I had writers block and I was very busy!

Now the story!_____________________________________________________________________________

The next day as the gang went into the recording studio, Kagome was deep in thought. "how about only the boys sing on this song because it is more of a guy song instead of a guy/girl song" Kagome mused. "Good idea Kag's lets do that!" Shippo said. "Hurry up you two will be late!" Sango shouted. "K Sang were comin" Shippo shouted.

Later

"All right lets hear how the recording sounds!" Miroku and InuYasha shouted at the same time!

"Ok guys don't lose your heads" Koga stated (he's in charge of the recording studio)

**It's getting late I haven't seen my dateso tell me when the boys get hereIt's seven o'clock and I wanna rockWant to get a belly full of beerMy old man's drunker than a bar full of wino'sAnd my old lady she don't careMy sister looks cute in her braces and bootsA handful of grease in her hairDon't give us none of your aggravationWe had it with your disciplineSaturday night's alright for fightingGet a little action inGet about as oiled as a diesel trainGonna set this town alight`Coz Saturday night's the night I likeSaturday night's alright, alright, alrightPacked pretty tight in here tonightI'm looking for a woman to see me rightI could use a little muscle to get what I needI'll drink a fifth of jack and scream out "She's with me!"A couple of sounds that I really likeAre the sounds of a switchblade and a motorbikeI'm a juvenile product of the working classWhose best friend floats from the bottom of a glassDon't give us none of your aggravationWe had it with your disciplineSaturday night's alright for fightingGet a little action inGet about as oiled as a diesel trainGonna set this town alight`Coz Saturday night's the night I likeSaturday night's alright, alright, alrightDon't give us none of your aggravationWe had it with your disciplineSaturday night's alright for fightingGet a little action inGet about as oiled as a diesel trainGonna set this town alight`Coz Saturday night's the night I likeSaturday night's alrightSaturday, Saturday, SaturdaySaturday, Saturday, SaturdaySaturday, Saturday, Saturday night's all right**

"Cool now lets go home, I'm tired!" Kagome stated. "Ok lets go" Sango said "we did good we recorded three songs today!" "Wait where's Miroku?!?" InuYasha shouted (he's no a perv )"I don't know! he wouldn't leave without telling us?!?" Sango said. suddenly Shippo shouted "look by that car! Those guys have Miroku!" Sure enough three men were holding a struggling Miroku between them as the rest of the gang watch in horror the men and Miroku got into a limo and drove away. "InuYasha raced to their car and got and started the car. "Get in guys we have to follow them!" Everyone got in but as soon as InuYasha put the car in gear it died. "Damn it they tampered with our car!" Kagome stated angrily. I'll car Jaken to come and get us...don't worry will find him" She told Sango and Shippo.

END

______________________________________________________________________________

Please read and review! Short I know but give me a break!

P.S I don't own the characters or songs

P.P.S flamers will be dealt with!


	3. Where?

F I: Hi hi hi ....mufgh!

Kagome:(Claps hand over F I's mouth) How many times do I have to say it NO MORE POCKY FOR YOU!!!!

Shippo: So can I eat it for her?

Sango: No Shippo remember what happened to InuYasha?

Shippo: gulp...y-y-yes

F I: Now on with the story!!!

* * *

Kagome, Sango, and InuYasha walked into the house sadly, Shippo and Jaken following a moment later.

"I-I-I can't believe he got kidnapped." Sango stuttered "Why would anybody want to take him were not even an important band yet and we only have one enemy(Naruku) and he is so involved in his new girlfriend (Kikyo) to even glare at us!!!

"Your right who would want Miroku?" InuYasha asked

"Guys please we will get him back but for now go to bed" Kagome said with a smile(She has insomnia so she doesn't sleep)

"Ok good night everyone" Shippo stated sadly

The Next Morning

"Good morning! everyone!" Kagome chimed happily "Guess what? I made waffles!!"

"Good morning"

"Good morning"

"Good morning"

"Ok guys eat a big breakfast because today is the last day of school and we cant miss it" Kagome said seeing there shocked faces she added "We will look for Miroku afterwards I promise."

"Ok lets go the sooner we get out of school the sooner we get Miroku back!!!" Sango cheered.

In A Dark Cell..........

Miroku pulled at the ropes holding his arms and legs together. He had got to get out of her the others would worried! Miroku did not want his friends to worry about him especially Sango(awww) he had to get free!

Suddenly a figure walked into the room Miroku frozen in fear in front of him stood.........an intimidating figure(you thought I was going to tell you who it was didn't you?) Miroku barley had time to register this fact when he felt a sharp stab in his arm and everything went black! The last words he heard before darkness took him were.....

"So you thought you could get away from me didn't you Miroku? Hah! Well you were wrong"

END

* * *

F I: Hah! a cliffy! Sorry its kind of short I felt like I should at least put _something! I will be busy because its time for my county fair. If you in Clinton County, Ohio stop by it's really fun!!_

_Bye!!_


	4. Sister

Hihihi I'm putting in another chap!!!!!!!! I'm a good girl aren't I?!?!?!

Well here it is don't expect it to be long!

* * *

In school no one paid much attention they were to worried about Miroku to care about it. Kagome even fell asleep in class! Something she never ever does! At lunch when they sat at their usual table Sango burst into tears.

"Waah!!" sobbed Sango leaning on a very startled Shippo's shoulder, "I-i-i can't Believe he's he's...Waah!!!!

As a disconcerted Shippo patted Sango on the shoulder.

Kagome started to tear up but managed to hold it back. Even InuYasha was usually very gruff and stubborn

looked upset.

Hours later:

RRRIIIIINNNGGGG!!!!!!!!

"Finally" Kagome screamed. 'We can find Miroku now!!!"

"Well hurry up about it" InuYasha snorted from his place in the car with their other friends. "We don't have forever to wait for you."

"Oh.." Kagome mumbled scratching the back of her head sheepishly "Right lets go!!"

With Miroku___________________________________________________________________________

"Uggh" Miroku groaned pushing him self into a sitting position, "Waah...What happened to me??"

"I thought I heard _her voice?? But that's impossible....isn't it?!?!" He queried no one._

_Suddenly the door swung open._

"_Who-who's there? "Miroku said trying to sound brave an failing horribly._

"_Ha ha ha" Chuckled the figure._

"_Show your self!" Miroku demanded biting down rising fear._

"_Well, well, well forgotten me already, Miroku?" said a girl stepping from the shadows "My own brother forgets me..."_

"_Sanja?!?!?!?!" Miroku gasped stumbling back eyes wide with surprise "B-but how? _

_End_

* * *

_Ha ha!_

_Like the cliffy?_

_Yes, I know you hate me but I love you guys!_

_Review please!!!_


End file.
